Цубаса Хроника (Шаоран х Шаоран) часть 4 конец
by Juliaqwerty92
Summary: В этой части вы узнаете кое что интересное!


Часть 4.

Решение.

Я принял решение.

Лёжа на плече своего клона, притулившись к его телу, я понимал, что я не хочу его отпускать, и тоже хочу быть рядом с ним.

«Можно я останусь сегодня ночью с тобой?» вытирая слёзы спросил меня Шаоран.

«Можно, я не против. Только утром постарайся не попасться на глаза Курогане, Фаю и Сакуре.» сказал я.

«А что ты решил на счет нас? Как ты поступишь? Пойдёшь со мной или останешься с ними?» грустно протянул его голос.

«Поверь, я хочу пойти с тобой, но кто будет собирать перья Сакуры?»

«Есть Фай и Курогане, та и Мокона не промажет с поисками перьев»

«Я не знаю, что мне делать.» Я действительно не знал, что мне делать. Послушать своё сердце и пойти с Шаораном или выполнить обещание, которое было дано принцессе и остаться с ними? Я не знал, что решить!

«Можно мне времени до вечера. Я подумать хочу, и решить, что говорить друзьям.»

«Хорошо. А теперь давай спать»

«Может нам следует одеться, чтобы нас так не застукали?»

« Чего ты боишься? Я же закрыл дверь на ключ».

«Я проверю, хорошо?» С недоверием сказал я.

«Прошу»

Я проверил дверь, и быстро прыгнул назад в кровать. И тут мне приспичило в туалет. Я встал тихо, чтобы не разбудить клона, так как он уже отключился. Я одел штаны, открыл дверь, и застыл на месте. В пяти шагах от меня остановился Курогане. Моё сердце нырнуло в пятки от страха.

«Ты чего не спишь?» хрипло спросил Курогане.

Я быстро закрыл дверь своей комнаты и попытался спокойно ответить: « Я… я просто в туалет захотел поэтому встал»

«Понятно. Ладно, я пошёл.»

«Курогане, а что ты хотел?»

«Просто хотел проверить всё ли в порядке с тобой, ведь ты не на одном этаже с нами, и в соседних комнатах никого нет.»

Ох, и хорошо, что не было, подумал я про себя.

«Ничего, за меня можешь не переживать»

«Хорошо. Так, теперь иди куда шёл»

Я повернулся и пошёл в туалет. Сделав свои дела я вернулся в комнату. Открыв дверь я не увидел Шаорана в постели. Неужели он опять убежал?

«Я тут»

Я резко повернут голову в угол за дверью и увидел его там с одеждой в руках, за тем он просто бросил её рядом с моей.

« Ты чего тут стоишь?» Спросил я.

«Это ведь был Курогане? Я просто побоялся, что он может войти в комнату, и спрятался за дверью.» За тем он подошёл к двери и повернул ключ в замке.

«Хорошо, давай спать» спокойно сказал я ему. Мы легли. Шаоран обняв и поцеловав меня он снова сказал эти слова.

«Я люблю тебя и всегда буду рядом с тобой, хочешь ты того или нет!»

«И я люблю тебя» со вздохом казал я и поцеловал в ответ. Но этот поцелуй затянулся, и только тогда когда я почувствовал руки, которые начали снимать с меня прусы, я разорвал губы и сказал: «Нет, нет, нет. Шаоран нет. Мне на работу ещё завтра. Я хочу поспать.»

«Очень жаль» сладко прошептал он мне на ухо.

Я упал в сон.

Утро. Я с трудом открыл глаза. Мне казалось, что моё тело весило тонну. Я повернул голову и увидел его. Он смотрел на меня своими несовпадающими глазами и в них я видел радость, хотя раньше эмоций у клона не было.

«Доброе утро, дорогой» нежным голосом сказал он.

«Дорогой?» я в шоке.

«Да» на полном серьёзе сказал он.

«Ееее, ладно, мне надо идти на работу. Сегодня вечером я дам тебе ответ». За тем я оделся и вышел из комнаты. И тут Шаоран выскакивает за мной, и говорит: « А поцелуй на прощание?»

«Ты что на приколе? Ты какого чёрты вышел из комнаты»? Шепотом прошипел я.

«Поцелуй и я зайду обратно в комнату. А если нет, то я в самих трусах пойду за тобой до самого выхода.»

«Это шантаж. Ладно» и я дал ему нежный поцелуй в губы, а за тем пошёл в низ. Я заглянул к Курогане и казал, что я пошёл на работу и вышел из гостиницы.

День пролетел быстро. Пока я работал, я расспрашивал посетителей кондитерской о странностях, которые возможно происходили в городе. И всё безуспешно.

Я отработал и получил плату, которой было достаточно, чтобы оплатит гостиницу.

По дороге в гостиницу, в витрине магазина мелькнуло что-то белое и красивое. Я вернул свой взгляд назад и подошёл к витрине. Я увидел музыкальную шкатулку с пером внутри. И тут услышал голос.

«Это оно. Его надо забрать и отдать Сакуре» сказал знакомый голос. Это был Шаоран.

«Да, я уже понял. Но как нам его забрать. У меня деньги только на оплату гостиницы» сказал я.

«Предоставь это мне»

«Только глупостей не наделай» с призрением сказал я.

Шаоран зашёл в магазинчик, и стал говорить с владельцем. Говорили они достаточно долго и я порядком замёрз. Прошло минут 20. Наконец Шаоран вышел из магазина, и в руках у него было перо.

«Вот, бери его и иди. Через час я приду в гостиницу, и ты скажешь, да или нет»

«Хорошо» ответил я, и пошёл.

Придя в гостиницу, я сразу же отдал деньги за жильё и пошёл в комнату Сакуры. Все были там.

«Я нашёл пёрышко принцессы» сказал и протянул к ней перо, оно утонуло в её груди, но она не заснула.

«Я хочу с вами всеми кое о чём поговорить»

«Ну, то говори, что тебе мешает?» ответил грубый голос Курогане.

«Не сейчас, примерно через час»

Я боялся об этом говорить без Шаорана, так как знал, что Курогане попытается выбить эту дурь из моей головы своим кулаком, поэтому я решил подождать.

Час пролетел быстро.

Вдруг я услышал крик Моконы и скрежет меча. Я сразу же побежал вниз и увидел Шаорана стоящего на входе. Он поднял глаза на меня и спросил: «Ну, так что ты решил, Шаоран?»

Я подошёл к нему и стал на его защиту. Курогане явно этого не ожидал, и крикнул: «Что ты делаешь? Отойди от него, он же может тебя убить, и о каком решении он тебя спрашивает?».

«Нет, он меня не убьёт, потому что он меня…»

«Что он тебя?» С рычанием спросил Курогане.

«Любит»

Реакция всех был шок, особенно у Сакуры.

«Что за бред ты несёшь, пацан?»

«Это правда. Я люблю Шаорана.» спокойно сказал клон.

«Я не верю в это. Это не правда.» со слезами на глазах прошептала Сакура. «Вы оба бросили меня» добавила она.

«Тебе не так уж и плохо было без меня. И не говори, что ты не понимаешь о чём я говорю» сказал клон.

«Про что ты говоришь?»

«Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я сказал это при всех?»

«Но я не понимаю про что ты?»

«Три ночи назад, из-за того что я увидел я и пришёл тогда к Шаорану.»

«Ну и что ты видел?» сказал Курогане

«Я сначала хотел пойти к Сакуре, и пошёл. Увиденное уничтожило мою любовь к Сакуре. Сакура занималась сексом с Фаем.»

Курогане подошёл к Фаю и спросил: «Это правда, что он сказал?»

«Да Курогане, это правда. Но я сама этого захотела» Со стыдом сказала Сакура.

Курогане сжал ладонь в кулак, и заехал Фаю прямо в лицо.

«Ты совсем ума лишился? Чувак, её 14 лет. Ты чем думал? Хотя это глупый вопрос» со злостью сказал Курогане.

«А теперь вы, два маленьких извращенца. У вас голова на плечах есть? Вы…» я прервал его и сказал : « Не надо, мы всё равно будем вместе»

Клон махнул рукой и открыл портал для перехода в другой мир.

«Мы тоже будем продолжать искать перья, и поэтому до встречи» сказал я и мы зашли в портал.

«Я рад, что ты решил быть со мной» Сказал клон, и поцеловал меня на глазах у четвёрки. Портал закрылся и перенёс нас в другой мир.

Конец.

Я надеюсь вам понравилась эта история и буду рада узнать ваше мнение.


End file.
